


四人约会（上）

by zhuazhua



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuazhua/pseuds/zhuazhua
Summary: 这是一个老夫老妻帮助双向暗恋小情侣互通心意客服羞涩的故事。下篇会有伪换妻play，注意是伪！！！因为我采取的是A4的那个辣鸡说法，即线性时间线的基础上加上附加条件：改变过去并不改变未来，虽然这样很不负责……但是很爽啊，总之就是狮狼回到过去避免了队詹的悲剧：通过把火车车厢把手焊成振金杆杆儿的方法……（不是）所以所谓的换只是狮詹&队狼，没有水仙情节，因为原本就是一个人，所以严格来说……我不知道叫不叫换。另外，巴基是双性设定，注意避雷呀！
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“终于……”史蒂夫举起了啤酒，冲着同坐在沙发上的好友举了举。  
“敬和平。”巴基微笑着和他碰了一下，抿了两口，他在今天的庆功宴会上已经喝了不少，这是有些醺醺然。  
“敬自由。”史蒂夫笑着喝了一大口，战争结束了，这当然很好，很好很好，尤其是他的咆哮突击队没有一例伤亡——并不是说其他受伤或殉国的士兵们不曾令他痛心，只是自己朝夕相处的那些战友平安凯旋，毕竟是一件值得庆祝的事情。  
只是他心里有一点极为隐秘的心事，真的，只有一点点，比起战争的结束完全算不了什么……只不过是他今后再也没法像过去的几年中那样，和他的中士天天待在一起。  
好吧，这个事实给他带来的挫败感可不是一星半点，他的中士即使身在欧洲战场都能忙里偷闲地和意大利姑娘们跳舞喝酒，临走的时候不知带回来了多少丝巾和袜带，史蒂夫觉得嘴里的啤酒都酸了起来。  
“所以，你以后打算干什么？”巴基懒洋洋地靠在沙发上问他。“继续去拍电影吗？”  
史蒂夫有些疑惑，他的队员们都知道他讨厌那些浮夸又愚蠢的宣传片，更何况是巴基。“不，霍华德和佩姬要成立一个维护国土安全的组织，菲利普上校已经邀请我了……”  
巴基似乎是喝醉了，他舔了舔舌头，灯下看去，湿漉漉的眼睛几乎是忧郁的。“我就知道，嘿嘿，我就知道……”

“咚！咚！”没等他开口问问巴基到底知道了什么，门被敲响了，史蒂夫有些警觉。有人来访并不稀奇，今天下午他们刚打发走好几拨记者，可是按理说，以超级士兵的听力早就该注意到门外有人了，或许是因为他的注意力集中在巴基身上太多了……门外并没站着红骷髅或是八爪章鱼，可是史蒂夫觉得他看到的东西不比这两样好到哪里去，甚至更令人惊惧——他看到了巴基，还有……他自己。  
巴基听不见他的动静，脚步有些虚浮地走了出来。  
“别过来，Buck。”史蒂夫下意识地把他护在身后，这才冲着门外的两个人喝道：“你们是什么人？！”  
“真凶。”门外的“巴基”丝毫不生气，笑吟吟地看了看他，又看了看自己身旁的“史蒂夫”。  
史蒂夫的语气不由自主地温和了一点，毕竟眼前的是巴基，或者说，是一个和巴基过分相像的男人。尽管他身上有一种比巴基更柔和的东西，而且失去了巴基的棱角。可他就是巴基，史蒂夫不知道自己为什么知道，可他就是知道。巴基就是巴基，即使换上一条黑色的金属手臂，也还是巴基。  
慢着，金属手臂？  
巴基也走到了门口，他那一点酒意很快被惊吓弄没了，吃惊地瞪眼望着两个史蒂夫。门外那个绝对是如假包换的史蒂夫，尽管他蓄了胡子，看起来比一直陪在他身边的这个成熟了几岁。巴基不知道自己为什么知道，可他就是知道。史蒂夫永远是史蒂夫，他坚信自己即使没被救出来，一直留在九头蛇那里被洗脑，也不会忘记他的史蒂夫。  
“别紧张。”留着胡子的“史蒂夫”冲着门内笑了一下，但他显然不是在对史蒂夫说话。  
“你最好让我们进去，毕竟我们要是暴露了，对你也没好处。”这句话才是对着史蒂夫说的，只是语气远不如之前客气。  
“你喜欢加淋了枫糖浆的苹果派。”门外的“巴基”忽然没头没脑地说，他甚至笑得更温柔了，那表情像是在看一个他心爱的、过于倔强敏感的孩子。  
“你偷过他的内衣自渎。”旁边的那个留胡子的“史蒂夫”不耐烦地补充了一句，声音却轻得只有史蒂夫能听到，“所以，相信我的身份了吧？我就是你，来自七十年后而已。”

史蒂夫把他们让进来屋里，他不会承认那是他心有灵犀般地从那个大胡子眼睛里读出了“让我们进去，否则我会把这一切告诉你身后的那个人”这样的威胁。  
罗杰斯家的客厅不算宽敞，四个高个子壮年男子坐进来之后有点拥挤。“为什么不去他家里？”那个史蒂夫自来熟地从桌子上拿起一罐喝了一半的啤酒。（注）  
“嘿！”史蒂夫劈手要夺，却被另一个巴基拦了下来。  
“让这个老色鬼和他心心念念的巴恩斯中士多亲近亲近吧，他一定想念了几十年了。”被点名的人有些脸红，隔着胡子也透出一股局促和羞涩来。“别闹，Buck，你们原本就是同一个人，乱吃什么醋。”

“我们来自2020年。”短暂又尴尬的僵持过后，“巴基”终于决定开口解释了。  
“我就是他，但是你最好叫我白狼，Bucky这个名字最好只有我丈夫这么叫，你知道的，他很爱吃醋。”  
“丈夫？！”巴基和史蒂夫同时叫了出来，不敢置信地望了望另一个史蒂夫。  
“是的，Bucky……”罗杰斯转向更年轻的巴基，“尽管经历了那么多，我最后还是抓住你了，只是晚了许多年……”  
“你的左手怎么回事？”史蒂夫不太想理会那个看着严肃靠谱却有些傻气的自己，担忧地看向白狼。  
“这就是我们从2020年大老远赶过来的原因了，在我们的时间维度里，我身上发生了一些……不太好的事情，其实那本来就是我自己不小心，但史蒂夫一直觉得那是他的错。”  
“他既然这样觉得，那一定有他做得不好的地方。”史蒂夫插嘴道，“说吧愚蠢的大胡子，你把巴基怎么着了？”  
“我掉了下去。”白狼的眼神黯淡了一秒钟，随即抬了抬左手，“几经辗转，我最后落到了九头蛇手里，这是他们装上的，而我甚至用它伤害了史蒂夫。”  
“只是因为你认为他没有保护好你？”巴基忽然拔高了音调，屋子里的另外三个人都被他吓了一跳。巴基瞪大了眼睛，脸颊红扑扑的异常激动，“我为你羞愧，詹姆斯·巴恩斯！我知道你是怎么想的，可是你居然会因为嫉妒……”  
白狼和罗杰斯这才有些狡黠地笑起来，“这半点也不怪我的Buck，他被洗脑后失去了记忆，而且我上来就掀他面罩吓着他了。”罗杰斯说着握住了白狼的手，安抚似的拍了拍。  
巴基难以置信地看着他们两个，脸上的红晕一直蔓延到微微敞开的衣领下面。  
“So……急性子的小甜心，”白狼轻轻捏住了巴基的下巴，“你刚才说，我嫉妒谁？”  
“我不喜欢卡特小姐。”罗杰斯诚恳地冲着他眨了眨眼睛。  
“我也不喜欢那个，那个叫什么来着……”白狼继续道。  
“你不喜欢海伦、夏丽、凯蒂、多萝西、多洛莉丝，和另外十五个和你约会过的姑娘。”罗杰斯无奈地替他补充，然后惩罚似的，轻掐了一把白狼的臀肉。  
巴基慌乱起来，刚才的酒劲似乎又上来了，他脚下晃了晃，被史蒂夫一把扶住。两人原本亲密无间，打闹的时候从来无所顾忌，可是见了罗杰斯和白狼奇奇怪怪的举止，都不由得不自在起来，立刻像被烫着了一样松开了对方。  
“还害羞呢。”罗杰斯毫不留情地揭短，“为什么不告诉他？你以为时间旅行很轻松？我忙活了一晚上，把你们抓捕佐拉时搭乘的列车所有的把手都焊接得跟振金似的，才让你的巴基平平安安站在你面前，你居然用胜利之后的大好时光来喝啤酒？”  
“还有你，James。”白狼和他一唱一和，“我们那个时间线上的史蒂夫因为失去了你我而心灰意冷地坠入冰海，现在他却没被冰棒，你不馋他的胸肌吗？”  
“别说了……”巴基轻轻地摇了摇头，他往远离史蒂夫的那个防线缩了缩，“你简直不知道你在说什么。”  
“我就是你。”白狼皱起了眉头，“所以我当然知道你在担心什么，可是，别告诉我你是因为这个——因为你既是男孩、又是女孩，才没有和你的队长滚在沙发上的。”  
“他在说什么？”史蒂夫讶异道。  
“没什么……你们来到这个时代，就没有别的事情做吗？”巴基的声音越来越小，急得快要哭出来了。  
“有，我们来这里不只是要阻止你们、也就是我们的悲剧，还要让你们两个傻孩子别在互相揣度试探了。你们唯一深爱的人一直只有对方，不是吗？”罗杰斯说着揽住了白狼的肩膀，“不要遮遮掩掩了，我们花了几十年的功夫才让他明白自己的心意，阴差阳错几次差一点失去挚爱……年轻人，别在磨磨唧唧了。”

罗杰斯家的浴室不算大，罗杰斯和史蒂夫先一同进去了，留下另外两个人坐在沙发上面面相觑。  
“别紧张，孩子。”白狼温柔地替巴基理了理额前的乱发，“不会很痛的，史蒂夫对你我一直很温柔。”  
“他们在说什么？”巴基红着脸岔开了话题。  
“听力还不错嘛，但你得尽快老老实实告诉他你也被注射了血清的事情。”白狼笑了，“你这样不说实话，他只有更担心——其实他早就看出你的饭量不正常了。哦，我想罗杰斯在教你的队长怎么让你更舒服，嗯，一些……姿势啊技巧什么的，你也知道，他没和别人做过。”  
“我其实也没有。”巴基咬住了下唇，他觉得自己这么说真是蠢极了，“我从来不敢和哪个姑娘做到那一步，你知道的，我的身体比较特殊。”  
“我知道”，白狼像个合格的好前辈那样回答年轻的自己，“但是史蒂夫会吃醋，这些解释你还是留给他吧。唔，不过可能得等他先操爽了之后。”  
“可是，我害怕自己做不好……”巴基说着低头绞起了手指。“你们第一次，第一次那样，是什么时候？”  
“在一艘空天母舰上，呃，它会飞，但是比飞机大得多。他把我按在甲板上强奸了，两次……还是三次？”

罗杰斯和史蒂夫忽然推开了浴室的门，两人都只裹着浴巾，史蒂夫有些脸红。  
“三次。”罗杰斯接茬，“不过鉴于你后来自己主动坐了上来，我觉得还是把它定性为‘合奸’比较准确。”  
“听听我心爱的小混蛋的强盗逻辑。”白狼有些不好意思地笑起来，“我承认我也有爽到，但我还是很生气，所以用左手把你打晕了。”  
“再下一次就隔了三百二十五天，我找到了你的安全屋，把你操晕之后背回了自己的住所。当然啦，这些事情不会再发生在你们的时间线上，Bucky，去准备一下吧。”  
白狼扶着有些打颤的巴基走进了浴室，还拎了一个背包进去。“那是什么？”史蒂夫不大放心地问。  
“一些小玩意儿，帮你的中士扩张一下，你知道自己的尺寸有多恐怖吧？”

氤氲的水汽中，巴基局促地坐在浴缸里，看着白狼熟练地梳理他半长的头发。他这么做的时候胸口挺起，那里显然比巴基要丰满几个尺码。  
“头发长了有点麻烦。”白狼见他好奇，微笑着把一缕碎发别在耳后，“可是罗杰斯特别喜欢，尽管他没说，但我知道他喜欢。”  
巴基还有点神情恍惚，他隔了一阵子，才揉着自己的湿发悄声问：“他真的，真的……”  
“他真的偷偷爱慕你很久了”，白狼的脸颊上漫起波浪一样的笑纹，“从十六岁。”

白狼差不多刚推开木板门就被罗杰斯一把搂进了怀里，巴基被吓了一跳，扶住了浴室湿滑的墙壁。  
罗杰斯一边吻着，一边把手指探到了白狼身体里，他腰上系着的浴巾动作间滑落，又急不可耐地去拉扯白狼身上那件什么都遮不住的黑色连体内衣——和巴基身上那一件一模一样。  
“孩子们还在呢。”白狼的幽默感并没有在这七十年间消磨，他喘着粗气挣扎了两下，又抱紧了罗杰斯的脖子，注射了血清的队长和中士隐约听见了手指弄出来的咕叽水声。  
“接着。”罗杰斯一边抱着白狼往沙发上走，一边忙里偷闲地冲史蒂夫扔了一瓶什么东西。“你的Bucky可能得用得着这个。”那是一瓶催情润滑剂。  
史蒂夫下意识地接住了，等他看清那是什么，又手一抖把它抛开了，倒了几次手才拿稳。  
“出息的……”罗杰斯暂时放开了白狼的嘴唇，大笑起来。“你平时接得稳盾牌吗？”  
“不许说他。”白狼无奈地拍打了两下他的后背，罗杰斯听话地不再出言奚落，叼住了他的乳尖。  
他们放肆地呻吟亲吻，下体挨在一起摩擦着，丝毫没有作为客人的自觉，哦，好吧，他们本来也正是这件屋子的主人。  
“过来呀。”白狼有些力不从心地回过头招呼，他的身体柔韧到不可思议。  
罗杰斯把手指伸进他的嘴里抽插了几下，借着他的唾液稍作润滑，慢慢从后面肏了进去。“我的小妻子已经被肏熟了，但你不能直接这样。”他说着抱住白狼的膝窝，让他的双腿大开地面向兀自反应不过来的两人。  
“看这里。”罗杰斯用手指揉捏着白狼的私处，暂时没被他使用的那个地方紧闭成一道暗粉色的肉缝。“现在明白我们先前说的是什么意思了吧，Bucky既是你的男孩，也是你的女孩。”  
“去你的。”白狼笑骂了一句，开始自己撸动属于男孩的那一部分。


	2. 四人约会（中）

！！双龙预警！！

“他们害羞了。”罗杰斯咬着白狼的耳朵，用只有两个人才能听到的音量悄声说。  
“那你还不去帮帮他？那可是你想念了几十年的James。”  
“胡闹，我没有想念某一个Bucky几十年，我想念的只是你。”  
白狼轻轻勾过史蒂夫的手腕，带着他的手指向露出来的地方插进去。史蒂夫被湿热黏腻的触感刺激得哆嗦了一下，脸立刻红了大半边。  
白狼轻轻巧巧地从罗杰斯身上跨了下来，他比巴基强壮不少，却像只猫一样灵活。“Stevie……”他软软地叫了一声，走到史蒂夫面前半跪，用牙齿解开了他腰上的浴巾。  
他一手扶住史蒂夫的性器，给他做了几次深喉。  
“给他口的时候，不要抬头看。”白狼把嘴里的东西吐出来，朝着巴基说，他说话时脸上的表情专注又自然，仿佛并不是在做一件什么淫糜的事情。  
“这个姿势不美，眼白会凸显得吓人，还会有抬头纹。”  
史蒂夫听他不慌不忙地给巴基上课，只得一边回味着刚才的感觉，一边自己用手缓解。“你来试试？收着点牙就好。”  
“我不会……”巴基局促地往后退了一步，他瞥了一眼史蒂夫完全勃起的性器，窘得恨不得找条地缝钻进去。  
“其实他不在意你技术怎么样，只要是你就好。”罗杰斯说着拉住了他的手，叼住了青年微微颤抖的唇瓣。“不过也不急，你们的日子还长着呢。”  
巴基难耐地在罗杰斯怀里扭动着，被他的胡子刺得脖子痒。他求助似的看向白狼——他已经不好意思看史蒂夫了。  
“别害羞，孩子，你们总要做到这一步的，不如早点学会享受。”白狼显然打算把帮凶扮演到底，甚至把那瓶催情润滑剂递了过去。  
罗杰斯的手指比史蒂夫更粗糙一些，他整个人似乎也是。熟悉又陌生的气息跨过八十五年的光阴，跨过灾祸和不幸，热切地喷在他的后颈。  
罗杰斯觉得眼眶微酸，他把自己的爱人弄丢过太多次了，错过的火车、没抓住的手、躺在手心的灰烬，以至于即使现在的巴基每天晚上都好端端地躺在他的枕边，隔三差五的噩梦还是塞满了鲜血、断肢和冰雪。

他温存地替巴基扩张，手指抚过年轻人战栗的躯体，粘稠的润滑剂和那里渗出来的体液悄悄混为一体。  
巴基羞怯又温顺地挣动了两下，这个有点陌生又更为成熟的“史蒂夫”让他稍稍放下了爱上自己挚友的背德感，而对方稍微有点莽撞的粗鲁，更减轻了不少“带坏了小史蒂薇”的负罪感。  
罗杰斯揉了他一阵子，慢慢地把一个指节伸了进去。  
巴基惊叫起来，史蒂夫立刻握住了他的手，又抬起手臂止住了罗杰斯的动作。  
“你把Bucky弄疼了！”  
“那不是疼。”白狼凑过来吻了他两下，“你的Bucky没那么容易受伤，他也打了血清的。”  
史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛，他看看白狼，看看巴基，又看了看罗杰斯。  
“你……你什么时候？谁给你的？难道是……不会是？！”  
“唔，九头蛇……对不起，我只是怕你、怕你担心……”巴基气喘吁吁地回答，罗杰斯故意趁他说话的时候搅动了几下手指，惹得他的声音凭空拔高了半个八度。  
白狼冲着巴基眨了眨眼睛，随即像是为了帮过去的自己讨饶一样，重新含住了史蒂夫的阴茎。  
史蒂夫低低地呻吟了一声，他又心疼又生气，一时竟有些语塞，于是报复似的揪住巴基的乳尖拧了几下。  
罗杰斯把伸进去的两根手指比出一个“V”字，把紧闭着的穴口撑开了一点。他冲着史蒂夫挑了挑眉毛，后者这次老实不客气地把手探了进去。  
“顺时针转个大概三十度，然后把食指弯曲一点。”罗杰斯认真端详了一下，指导道。  
“摸到那一小块比其它地方粗糙一点的软肉了吗？有点凹凸不平，就是那里。轻轻地挠，我知道你的指甲向来修剪得很整洁。”  
巴基哭喘起来，不自觉地挺起胸腹挣扎，史蒂夫一低头，含住他的乳肉轻轻用牙齿拉扯。  
“我错了，Steve，Cap，我不会再有事情瞒着你了……我去看了医生的，没什么事。”  
白狼能感觉到嘴里的物什兴奋地跳了两下，他费力地吐出来插嘴道：“个人的一点小建议，别在这家伙想要操你的时候试图和他讲道理，这只能让他想把你欺负得更狠。”  
罗杰斯近乎憨厚地嘿嘿笑出了声，腾出手来摸了摸白狼的头发。  
“差不多了，你也来吧，你前面我后面。”

巴基吓得抓紧了他的手臂，求饶似的呜咽了两声，“会坏掉的……”他紧张起来的时候穴肉也无意识地夹紧，史蒂夫一时竟舍不得把手指拿出来了。  
催情的药物渐渐起了作用，他有种错觉，好像自己整个人都成了一团烂泥，正淅淅沥沥地往下滴水。  
罗杰斯托住巴基的臀部，把他整个人放在史蒂夫怀里，弯腰抱起了白狼。  
“宝贝儿你吃醋吗？”  
白狼剜了他一眼，嗔道：“我说我吃醋，你就能忍住不肏他的小屁股？”  
“是的。”罗杰斯微笑着吻了吻他的额头。  
“那，我就不酸了……哇，我被你带偏了，什么吃醋不吃醋的，那是我自己……”  
他话音未落，忽然下半身一麻，罗杰斯忽然在他身体里塞了两枚跳蛋。  
“那就乖乖等我们一会儿。”罗杰斯一面说着，又往白狼前后各塞了一个，然后坏笑着给他戴上一枚阻精塞。“不许射。”  
巴基趴在史蒂夫肩膀上，看到罗杰斯从之前那个背包里拿出手铐和贞操带，惊讶得瞪圆了眼睛。  
“小情趣而已。”白狼不以为异，乖顺地任由罗杰斯铐住他强有力的振金左臂。  
罗杰斯安抚地吻了吻白狼的鬓角，在他后腰处垫了一个靠垫，摆出一个较为舒服的姿势，然后把他的大腿掰成一个大写的“M”，和手铐连在一起。跳蛋被他调到最大一档，白狼在一片嗡嗡声中甜腻又浪荡地呻吟了起来。

罗杰斯操进去的时候，巴基紧张地抱紧了史蒂夫的脖子。他的队长急不可耐地从他口腔中抢夺空气和唾液，而晕晕乎乎的中士只得可怜兮兮地呜咽着承受，原本娴熟的吻技早就抛到九霄云外了。  
尽管扩张得很充分，可是两个史蒂夫终于一起进入他身体时，巴基还是觉得自己整个人都被填满了。  
他像是过电一样地颤抖起来，有些迷迷糊糊地捂住了自己的小腹——那里甚至可以看到被罗杰斯顶出来的鼓包。  
一前一后的两个人默契得惊人，较劲似的以同样的频率顶弄他，中间隔着的那一层软肉似乎要被洞穿了。  
他吚吚呜呜地扭动着，逐渐和沙发上的白狼一样叫了起来。


End file.
